Kiss The Girl
by loving'it4321
Summary: There you see her, Sitting there across the way, She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl. Nagumo asks the unknown girl to go with him to a party, to celebrate New Years Eve! But will everything go as planned?
1. The encounter

"Nagumo! Dude you have to stop staring at her! You will scare her away someday!" Netsuha said to his red-haired friend, who was indeed staring at the mysterious girl, who was peacefully eating her sandwich across the road.

"Leave him, but Netsuha's right, she hasn't notice you until now, I guess staring don't help, what about you go chat with her?" Atsuishi suggested.

Nagumo looked up to his friends. "I can't.." he said, Nagumo was a hot-headed person, not afraid of anything, always speaks what's on his mind, and he doesn't likes to avoid a fight, but somehow that unknown girl makes him so nervous. "She will laugh at me.." he added.

"Is this really possible!" Netsuha said trying to hold his laughter. "Nagumo Haruya is afraid of a girl!" he giggled.

"I'M NOT!"

"Netsuha stop it, as if you dare to go to Yuki.." Atsuishi defended Nagumo, and Netsuha just looked down and pouted while crossing his arms. "Thanks Atsuishi!" Nagumo said but he kept on staring. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's almost a new year, what about a new start, I think you can use one!" Nagumo looked up and saw Atsuishi smiling at him.

"I don't need a new start, I'm fine!" he replied.

"As if we believe you're fine, just go talk to her!" Atsuishi said he tried to get Nagumo up, but all the fights made him actually strong, so no.. Atsuishi wasn't able to get Nagumo out of his seat.

"Stop it, I don't like her.." Nagumo snapped, he started to get irritated, he hates it if people interferes with his love life. Now were Atsuishi and Netsuha good friends of his, so he wasn't easily burned if it was one of them, but still he could feel the anger boiling inside of him.

"You know?.. It's possible she wants you to!" Netsuha said..

"W-W-What!? How do you know?"

"Because she is staring at you right now.."

Nagumo quickly moved his head over to the girl, who was indeed staring at him, but as soon as she knew she was busted she quickly turned her head again and started to eat her sandwich but this time with a little shade of red on her cheeks.

"Well there is one way to find it out." Atsuishi started. "You have to ask her!"

"She's cute when she's blushing.." Nagumo thought well.. actually he said it out loud, his eyes widened when he noticed he just spoke the words on his mind once again.. his head became the same colour of his hair when he saw that Netsuha and Atsuishi were looking at him with a mean smirk on their faces.

"I knew it, go on! Talk to her!" Netsuha said..

"If I do, will you then stop with this annoying.. meddler!?"

"Yes, we promise!"

"FINE!" Nagumo said and stood up, he cleared his throat, patted his clothes neatly and took a deep breath..

"Good luck!" he heard the two boys behind him giggling. Nagumo relaxed a little and then headed to the girl.

GIRLS POV:

_It's him again, and what's worse.. HE CAUGHT ME STARING! Aah man, this is not good.. _

I looked up slightly to see where he was, I saw both his friends, but he was nowhere to be seen, I sighed of relieve, he probably was going to bathroom, this was the perfect time to leave.. why I didn't leave earlier? Well, I don't know, but that handsome guy makes me clearly nervous, with his eyes following me, the last time I wanted to walk away I made such a big fail. I literally tripped over my own feet's and fell head on, on the ground..

I was so freaking embarrassed when that happened. I was packing my bag and I wanted to stand up when suddenly I felt that someone sat down beside me.. someone who send out a lot of warmth, then I heard a male voice saying: "Leaving already, break time isn't over yet!" I turned around, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw who was sitting just a feet away from me.

It was him..

_Omg, omg, omg.. he really is sitting next to me now. I can't leave, I will trip again for sure.. why does he has to sit here!_

"N-No, just cleaning some things.." I said.

He smiled at me and then looked in front of him, I tell you he had quite a handsome smile, and white teeth's.

_Wow, that smile, I wouldn't mind pressing my lips against his~.. omg what am I thinking.. focus okay focus, no staring, just.. just look in front of you.. what happened with me, I can always control my emotions, ALWAYS.. why can't I with him._

"Why are you sitting here on your own every break?" he suddenly asked, so he wasn't going to deny that he looks at me often. "Well.. I prefer to be on my own, besides I don't have a lot of friends to share the break with.." I replied uninteresting..

_Yes, this is going well, no emotions, remember!_

"And should I actually believe that a girl as pretty as you, doesn't have any friends.." he said but I could tell you he was regretting his words when I saw that his face heated up, and he shamefully looked the other way.

"I don't, believe me!" I said, I really didn't have any friends, I was always on my own, I even used to be bullied, glad that doesn't happen on this school anymore. But I'm still a kind of outcast. It really sucks though, but I'm used to it now, that's why I don't want to show any emotions, I will lose them eventually and I can't do that anymore, I lost too many important beloved ones.

"Do you have any plans for new year's eve?" he asked me.

"No.. none.."

"Okay, would you like to go out with me and my friends?"

"Out?"

"Yeah, a old friend of mine gives a party, and I could invite as many people as I wanted, so do you want to go with us?"

"Who are going then?"

"Well me, those two over there!" he said and pointed at the two boys who happily waved back at us. "They are real egg heads, but they are good friends!" he giggled, and I couldn't help it to giggle a little as well. "And those two bring a date, at least as they accept first! So then I would be alone, so I was wondering maybe you want to be.."

"To be what?"

"M-M-My d-date?" he stuttered, his head was tomato red by now, and he was clearly nervous.. it made me giggle a little, he was really cute like this, so he was handsome, sweet and cute. How the hell was I going to refuse to a guy like this?!

"I-I-I don't know, I've never been to a party before.."

"Ah, that's no problem, beside I'm there to!" he smiled.

"O-Okay.. do you promise me that you won't leave me alone then?"

"Of course I won't, I even bet you are getting tired of me on the end of the evening.."

"Hihi, okay then I'll come!"

"Really!?" he said while jumping up. He face was priceless, I can't even describe it, but it was pure happiness. Also I stood up, but I shocked a little when he suddenly hugged me.

"Then we'll have some great first minutes of our new year!" he winked, what made me blush madly. And then he let go of me again..

"Do you pick me up at my house?" I asked him.

"Sure, if you tell me where you live?"

"Give me your phone!" I asked, he looked a little confused but handed it over anyway, I went to his contacts, and saw a lot of girl names.. I pulled my eyebrow, but decided to ignore it. I put my number in his phone and then handed it back to him.

"So your name is Suzuno Fuusuke! Well nice to meet you!" he smiled..

"And what is yours?" I smiled back.

"Nagumo Haruya!" he gladly answered.

_Nagumo Haruya!.. __**THE**__ Nagumo Haruya?! This can't be true.. did I just fixed a date with the biggest player of the school... oh my this isn't going to end well. But on the other hand, he __**is**__ the most popular guy around here! Maybe I will be someone then... _

"So you are Nagumo?" I stated as I gave him a good look..

"Y-You know me?"

"Ah everyone knows you in this school, though I only knew your name!"

"O-Ohw, is that a good thing or a bad thing."

"I don't know, we'll see!" I smiled.

"Ah well, I hope you will have a nice evening with us then miss Fuusuke!" he winked. "I'll pick you up at ten, okay?"

"Sure!"

He walked around and walked away, but suddenly stopped and walked back, before I could ask what was wrong I felt a hand on my chin and two extreme soft lips pressing against my cheek.. Nagumo smiled at me one last time before he really walked away.. leaving me there stunned behind.

_D-D-Did he just... kissed my cheek!?_

* * *

**That's the first chapter.. As you could have guessed this is a Burn x fem!Gazelle fic XD**

**Well Suzuno and Nagumo are quite a bit OOC I guess. But that's because they're in love with each other, hihi :3**

**AND they are older here.. around the 18!^^**

**I like that age so! XD**

**Well I hope ya'll liked it, this won't be a big story, around the three/four chapters. But I always say that, and then it turns out the be a big story anyways.**

**I'm also busy writing another chapter for 'A scar forever on the heart.' But I don't know if I'm able to update is today, because It's new years eve after all ;)**

**But I'll try my best! Hihi**

**Well I would really appreciate it if you leave a review, tips and flames are also welcome of course! :P**

**And happy new year everyone ;)**


	2. Suzuno's life

**Here is chapter two! I hope you will like it! ^^ and I wanna Thank coolandcrazy and Lisa de la sweet for their reviews!**

**Lisa de la sweet:**_ Haha Thank you! I hope you had a nice new year!^^ and I swear you made my day, I love your reviews and I'm really glad you enjoy my story, beside Burn X Fem!Gazelle is my FAVOURITE pairing as well, so expect more story about them! Hihi XD well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!^^_

**Enjoy Minna!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

* * *

After school Suzuno rushed home, flight to her room and locked herself up. She let herself fall on her bed, and stared at the roof.

"He really asked me out!" she said to herself, she couldn't help it but she was so happy, you know that moment when you're about to do something you actually don't dare.. that feeling in your stomach that feels so weird. Well Suzuno was having it from the moment that he went to sit next to her 'till now.

Suzuno was living in a orphanage, it was on the end of the city, her orphanage wasn't the only one in the city, but it one was formed after the orphanage 'Sun Garden' was declared 'full.'

Then there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Suzuno announced. The door opened and a woman from around the thirty came in, she had long black hair and boring looking grey eyes, who were looking angry at Suzuno.

"Suzuno! You didn't do the laundry yet! Hurry up with it, Samantha is going to help you with it!"

"I'm going missed Adams!" Suzuno said and slowly got up.

"I said hurry didn't I-!" the woman snapped once again and then leaved the room. That woman was Suzuno's caretaker, and from fifty other children's who lived in the orphanage. But Suzuno didn't knew all the names even though she lives here already five years long. She had one friend and that was Samantha who she going to do the laundry with, but Samantha went to a other school as her.

Suzuno trudged towards to basement, where a girl with long blond hair and bloody red eyes was already busy with the laundry.

"I'm sorry Samantha I totally forgot the laundry!" Suzuno apologized to her.

"It's okay Suzu! I forgot it as well, it's that we have Misses Adams for reminding us.. on a.. _uch_.. _uch_.. nice way after all!" she winked and Suzuno giggled.

Misses Adams wasn't really a nice caretaker, she actually didn't even liked kids. She didn't do anything and it were the older orphanages like Suzuno and Samantha who took care of the little kids. Misses Adams only commanded around, and sometimes even mistreated them. And then Suzuno was crying on her room with big bruises covering her body. She really hated it here, and when she was old enough to live for herself she would immediately move out together with Samantha. That was her biggest wish actually, to have a something to go home to, a place you like to rest and enjoy.

"Samantha I have to tell you something." Suzuno suddenly said while she was folding the laundry.

"Did something happened?" Samantha replied worried, because always if Suzuno said those words, something bad on school happened or Misses Adams mistreated her again.

"Well it's good news actually!" Suzuno smiled.

"Really!? O come on tell me!"

"Well... I have a.. date!" Suzuno said with a little blush on her cheeks, she trusted Samantha with this information, Suzuno actually wasn't as simple and cold-hearted as she pretended to be on school. Samantha was the first to realize she was actually a really kind-hearted and even very shy girl.

"OH MY GOD! WHOOOO!?" she yelled.. "Sssst Miss Adams might hear you!" Suzuno said while holding her hand on Samantha's mouth.

"Is he hot?" she said with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Hehe yeah.." Suzuno giggled. "His name is Nagumo Haruya, and I always saw him in my break, and today he went t sit next to me, and he asked me to go to a friend's house this evening!"

"Nagumo Haruya!? Really!? Suzuno luckyyyy girl!"

"W-What you know him?"

"Everyone knows him, he often visit our school with some of his friends, he is soooo hot!" Samantha said and she almost started to drool. "It's the guy with the red hair and golden eyes right?" she added.

"Yeah."

"Omg you really are lucky! Wait~.. tonight? That new years eve! Omg Suzuno he is going to kiss you on midnight!" she yelled while her eyes were blinking as she saw the romantic scene happen right before her eyes..

"Samantha! Act normal, of course he isn't!" Suzuno said embarrassed.. "No one wants to kiss me anyways.." she mumbled, but it was so soft that Samantha didn't hear her.

"Of course he does! He refused all those girls to ask you, do you think he would do that if he didn't liked you!"

"Aah well whatever, let's see what's going to happen.. there is one problem! Wait, actually two!"

Suddenly they heard a bleep. "O wait I got a message!" Suzuno apologized and took her mobile out of her pocket she opened the message.

**From: Unknown**

_Hey Suzuno ^^_

_Did you have a safe trip to home?_

_So I pick you up at ten, right? :$ Well I be there on time, if you tell me where I should go!_

_XX Haruya ;)_

Samantha was reading with you and started to jump up and down when she was done with reading..

"OMG, OMG, OMG SOO CUTEE!" she yelled.

"Samantha, keep your voice down!" Suzuno whined and looked at the door, wondering if Misses Adams wasn't listening.

"Wait!~.. you haven't put his number in your phone yet! Give it to me!" but without a answer Samantha fished the phone out of Suzuno's hand and after some seconds she returned it.

Suzuno looked at her phone. Samantha had added Nagumo's number to her contact under the name: 'Hottie Haruya!^^'

Suzuno sweat dropped. "Serious Sam?.."

"Of course! But what were those problems now?"

"O.. yeah.. well first I don't have permission to go from Misses Adams, and I.. hehe don't have any nice clothes!"

"Well you won't ever get that permission, so I just help you to find an alibi, and that problem with clothes, I have a nice dress hanging in my closet, and it will fit you perfect!"

"Thanks Sam!" Suzuno said and hugged her.

"Always Suzu! Your my best friend after all!" She said and Suzuno smiled at her, but suddenly the door smashed open, and an extreme angry Misses Adams came storming in, Suzuno and Samantha backed off because they were scared of some vigorous blows that they usually got from Miss Adams when she had this gaze in her eyes.

Misses Adams grabbed both girls at the collar and she tossed a few yards away, then she walked toward them again, while the two on the floor tried to get up as soon as possible, but they were too late. Misses Adams already started to kick them as hard as possible..

Suzuno could feel how another several bruises started to form, she bravely held her tears from streaming, but it hurted her so bad. Samantha was in the same situation but she couldn't hold her tears as she yelled: "STOP IT!" but because of that Misses Adams only started to kick them harder.

Suzuno finally thought it was going to end when she suddenly got lift by the collar, she then felt a few hard hits on her head what made her collapse to the ground, then before she could even move she felt two strong hands around her neck that hustled her respiratory tract closed. She tried to get the hands of, but the longer the hands stayed the weaker she got, she was already gasping but to no point, she just couldn't breathe anymore.

And when she finally was about to give up, the hands realised their grip. But Suzuno remained lying on the ground, her sight was blurred and breathing was still hard.. she felt two hands helping her up, and Samantha's voice echoed through her head: "_Suzuno-... On-... Help-... please_-.." and before she knew it she blacked out.

* * *

"_-Suz-..."_

"_..."_

"_-Suzun-.." _

"_..."_

"Suzuno!"

Suzuno then jolted awake.

"Oh my god, Suzuno! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up anymore!" Samantha cried on her shoulder. Suzuno looked around, she lost what happened but after some second she knew about the incident in the basement again. "A-Are you okay Sam?" Suzuno asked worried.

"I'm fine, just some bruises, but you aren't!" she said and lay a cold towel on her head, Suzuno noticed that the towel was coloured red, it looked like blood.

Then she felt something warm and sticky slipping across her cheeks. She wiped it away with her hand to see what it was, she recognized the red liquid on her hand as blood. So it was that time again, it was quite a while ago that it went so far, but it had been worse than this.

"You have quite a big wound on you head, I think we should call a doctor!"

"N-No I'm fine!"

"But Suzuno! I looked at it, and it's really deep, it has to get annexed!"

"I'm fine! Besides I haven't a date, and that is my first priority now! I'm not backing down because of a little wound."

"Suzuno you are so stubborn, what if something happens, then I want you to tell it to Nagumo, there has to be someone who takes care of you, maybe you have a concussion!"

"I tell him!" she lied, of course she wasn't going to tell, he probably asked for a explanation and that was secret and to awkward to tell.

"Okay good! Besides he called you some minutes ago! You better text him, he is stressing out quite a bit!" Samantha giggled.

"W-What he called, did you answered it!?"

"Of course I answered, I saw that 'Hottie Haruya!^^' called, why wouldn't I answer him." She smirked.

"W-What did you tell him!"

"Well I answered the phone and told him~...

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_Flash back:_**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hello with Samantha, this is Suzuno's phone!"

**H-Hello, i-is Suzuno there?**

"I'm sorry, but Suzuno had a little accident, and is resting for a little moment!"

**Is she alright!?**

"I don't know, should I leave a message for her then?"

**Y-You don't know, w-what happened!?**

"She will tell you, I guess."

**O-Oh okay, well can you tell her that I hope she still wants to go, she hasn't replied yet, and I don't know where I have to pick her up now..**

"Oh I don't have to ask her that, she loves to go with you! Hihi she even asked if I had something she could wear tonight, but she couldn't reply because of the accident! Her address is kinda difficult to find, but she will wait for you at the church! It's close to her house!"

**Oh okay, well I hope she will be fine then, can you ask her if she want to text me if everything is alright?**

"I do! I think it's really cute you are so worried, but you have to take good care of her tonight!"

**O I will, don't worry about that! And thanks for the help!**

"No problem, bye!"

**Bye!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_End flashback._**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So I didn't told anything I shouldn't!"

"You said about the dress, you said his cares were cute! You DID TELL THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T" Suzuno yelled.

"Wow easy! You know me, it could have been way worse, now text him!"

Suzuno sighed and grabbed her phone and she typed the message.

**To: Hottie Haruya!^^**

_Hey Nagumo!_

_I'm fine now, sorry for worrying you!_

_As Samantha told you I will be waiting for you at the church!_

_Xx_

Suzuno was ready to send it when Samantha fished her phone out her hands once again..

"You can't send it like this, it's to uninteresting!" she said and then handed her phone back again.

Suzuno looked at the text what was already send to Nagumo:

**To: Hottie Haruya!^^**

_Hey __**Haruya!^^**_

_I'm fine now, sorry for worrying you__**, I didn't meant to! :$**_

_As__** my friends **__told you, I'll be waiting for you at the church__** at ten! I'm looking forward to it! ;)**_

_**XX hihi**_

"You called him by his first name?!" Suzuno sweat dropped.

"Sure, you guy s are going out on a date, he gave you permission when he asked you!"

Suzuno sighed but then she received another text..

"Hihi, I think he was waiting for you text, so he really was worried.. SO CUTE!" Samantha giggle.

Suzuno rolled her eyes and opened the message.

**From: Hottie Haruya!^^**

_Omg I really was worried, you have to explain some things to me tonight ;)_

_Of course not if you don't want to though :$_

_I'm looking forwards to it as well, a lot actually!^^_

_By the way, funny friend you have!_

_So I'll be at the church at ten! Till then __**Fuusuke**__ ;P_

_XXX 3_

"Omg he called me by my first name, and he is looking forward to it!" Suzuno said staring at her phone as if she didn't believed it.

"I said it would work! And I could tell you he was looking forward to it as well!" Samantha smirked. "Okay you promised me to tell him what happened, so he takes care of you! Then now it's time to make you ready, because it's already eight o'clock!"

"EIGHT O'CLOCK! OMG it's too late already, I don't go, I don't dare... no I can't" Suzuno said while Samantha was dragging Suzuno with her to her room.

"NOO, I don't go, I can't, NOOOO SAMMMM I'M AFRAIDDD!"

* * *

**That is chapter 2!**

**In the next chapter there will be more Nagumo x Suzuno, but I had to introduce Suzuno's life, because she doesn't live in Sun Garden, but in another orphanage in the city, but you knew that probably already hihi XD**

**Well I hope you liked it! I will update soon I think, well I hope!**

**Please leave a review, tips and flames are welcome as well!^^**


	3. Party time

Samantha dragged Suzuno to her room, and opened her modest closet.. she surge for a few seconds and then brought out a beautiful Orchid (Sort of Violet) coloured dress out of the closet. She throwed it at Suzuno who was nearly able to catch it. "Put it on! I'm curious how it will look! I bet it'll fit you perfect!" she winked.

Suzuno looked at the dress, it was indeed a beautiful dress, it was tight around the chest and from the hips it hung into fringes, that dangled loosely around the legs. The fringes were all kinds of purple, so there became much more depth in the dress. The area around the chest was just one purple colour, but some of it was transparent with tiny glitters, it made the feminine part (boobs) a little more visible not too much though.

"Samantha this dress is amazing, where did you get it from?" Suzuno asked staring at the beautiful dress in her hands.

"Well, it's from the wedding of my parents a couple of years ago, I was younger then, but you are skinnier anyways, so I think you will fit in it!"

"You parents wedding?"

"Yes the bridesmaids wear dresses too!" Samantha giggled. "Now come on, put it on!"

"Are you sure I can borrow this dress!"

"Hey you are my most important person now, of course you can!"

"T-Thanks Sam!" Suzuno said and hugged her best friends. And then started to undress herself, she put on the dress and Samantha zipped it up for her.

Samantha took a few steps back and looked stunned at Suzuno. "W-W-Wow, S-Suzuno, you're.. gorgeous!" she stammered blinking her eyes a few times. Samantha was true, the dress fitted her perfect, it wasn't only the colours that suited her. But her figure was amazing but she also looked really feminine in it. Her round figure was clearly seen because of the dress. "I wonder what Nagumo will think of it, I bet he can't let his saliva inside his mouth!" she giggled.

"W-What? Does it really suit me? I never wore a dress before.." Suzuno blushed.

Samantha went to stand behind her and put her hands on both her shoulders. "Look yourself my dear." She said and pushed Suzuno towards the mirror.

As soon as Suzuno saw herself she wasn't able to get a word out of her mouth, staring was all she did.

"And Suzuno? you're beautiful, do you see it for yourself now?" Samantha asked. Suzuno always doubted her looks, and Samantha knew that. When Suzuno first came into the orphanage she was a real tomboy, with short hair, and a figure like a boy. But the older she got how more puberty took over, her hair grew 'till her hips now, and her body is like a dream for other girls. She had a slim body yet with beautiful curves. Samantha always wanted her to smile while looking in the mirror, she was truly jealous about Suzuno's body, but Suzuno was somehow not able to see it herself.

"I-Is that me?" Suzuno then was able to speak.. but it was more like a really soft whisper.. a tear started to form in the corner of her eye. And after a while of silence it slowly slipped down her face, but Samantha catched it for her. "Why you cry, you should be smiling!" she said worried.

Suzuno only replied with a hug, some other tears and sniffs. It was enough for Samantha, she knew what was going on in Suzuno's head and she was pleased with it. "Now stop those tears, we have to do your make-up and hair, because your date is awaiting!" she smiled, Suzuno departed from the hugs and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, then she nodded with a smile from happiness on her face.

* * *

**One hour later:**

* * *

"You're done!" Samantha happily yelled while handing a mirror over to Suzuno!

Suzuno was wearing mascara making her teal eyes more clearly and bigger. She wore black high heels and a touch of smooth pink lipstick. Her hair was curled and she was wearing big silver ring in her ears, she even had a purple nail polish on her nails.

"Now you're done my beautiful sister! And you have to sneak out before Adams sees you! It's almost time!"

"Will you be alright!" Suzuno asked concerned, Misses Adams knew that Samantha and Suzuno were good friends, so if Suzuno was suddenly gone she would definitely go to her!

"Well I'm alright, I should be worried about you, first of all you head and body is still hurt, you are going out with a hottie, don't know where you will end up tonight, and when you come home you better bring him for protection, Misses Adams will be fierce tomorrow! I'm even doubting if I should let you go, but I'm happy for you, so I will let you!"

"I'll be fine Sam, and I promised to tell Nagumo, so you promise me to go out to a friends as soon as you noticed Misses Adams is angry at you! And then you call me and I'll come immediately okay?!"

"I promise Suzu! Now GOOO, he is waiting for you!" she winked.. Suzuno smiled at her before climbing out of the window.

Before walking away she looked once again at the window where Samantha was happily waving at her.. "You truly are the best friends I could wish for Sam!" she softly said to herself and with a smile on her face she went to the church. It was cold outside, Suzuno was only wearing tights, normally she was immune for the cold, but the last night of December with snow everywhere was too cold for wearing a short dress. She tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms, but it didn't helped much, she sighed and continued walking.

It was dark already and she was glad the lampposts were active, because if they didn't she wouldn't be able to see a thing. After some minutes she arrived at the church where a neat dressed Nagumo was already waiting for her on his bike. When he saw her he happily cycled her way, but when he was able to saw her good enough, he had trouble with holding his jaw from dropping..

"W-Wow.. S-Suzuno.. you look.. gorgeous!" he stuttered with a slight blush on his face, Suzuno noticed it and had to giggle a little. "You too!" she smiled at him, what increased his blush.

After some silence he got of his bike and walked over to her. Suddenly he hugged her, to Suzuno's surprise. "I'm glad you accepted to be my date!" he whispered in her ear, with a voice oh so warm, that it lightened Suzuno from the inside by just hearing his voice.

"I'm glad to!" she smiled at him when he released her from the hug..

"You're beautiful, and I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!" he smile back at her. "Now miss take a seat!" he said while he made a gesture for her to sit on the bike.

"U-Uhm Nagumo, there is no carrier.." Suzuno said.

"I know!" he smiled. "You have to sit on this!" he added while pointing to the rod between the saddle and the handlebars. Suzuno blushed heavily while getting up, Nagumo held the handle bars what made Suzuno locked in his arms. Nagumo's head was really close to her, even so close that she could feel his hot breathe in her neck.

"Do you sit comfortable!" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" she answered, not able the held her voice for stuttering, it made Nagumo giggle a little and the he started to ride.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"W-Why are you on your bike anyways?" she asked after cycling for a while.

"Well, walking is too far, and if I brought my car I wouldn't be able to drink anything, so the bike looked like the safest option!"

"Drink?"

"Yeah!" he giggled. "Like Alcoholic, you're eighteen right! Then you have permission to drink, but don't worry they have soda as well!" he smirked.

"N-No I've drunk a-alcohol before!" she stammered, it was a lie though, she never even touched it. Nagumo knew she was lying but he decided to play along.

"It's not a matter if your didn't, and if you did then I hope you drunk it in moderation!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm n-not really a drunkard... hehe!" she nervously laughed, she-was-a-terrible-liar!

"That's good!" he giggled, Nagumo was kinda glad she couldn't lie, he hated it if he found out a lie from others after time passed. And if you can't lie then you learn quickly not to do it!

~.~.~.~.~.~

After a while they arrived, the house was huge, music and light was able to hear and see from thirty yards distance.

"Looks like a big party!" Suzuno said. "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone, right?" she added, I can't describe how nervous she was right now. But out of desperation she grabbed Nagumo's hand tightly and she wasn't planning on letting it go before she felt comfortable again.

Nagumo smiled at the happening, he brought her hand closer to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss, what made Suzuno look up to him with a fierce colour red on her cheeks. "I wouldn't dare!" he smiled, and then he happily lead her inside.

Suzuno looked around, there were already drunk teens everywhere, she didn't recognized even one, she saw people kissing and all that stuff. Nagumo lead her to the living room and walked over to another red-head.

"Hiroto dude, long time no see!" Nagumo said, he let go of Suzuno's hand and shook Hiroto's while they give each other a bro-hug. "Thanks for inviting me!" he said and then turned around to Suzuno he grabbed her hand again and pulled her closer. "This is Suzuno, my date!" he proudly smiled.

Hiroto reached out his and for her, and Suzuno took it with her free hand. "Nice to meet you Suzuno!" he smiled. "My name is Hiroto, your host for tonight!"

"N-Nice to meet, I'm glad I could join the party!" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Well Nagumo you sure picked the right girl, she's gorgeous! Now excuse me, my date is waiting as well!" he said and with a smile he walked away over the green-haired girl, in a short black dress.

"Is that his date? She's beautiful!" Suzuno said while looking how Hiroto kissed his date on her cheek.

"Yeah that's Midorikawa! From our school, but she is not as beautiful as you!" he said, what turned Suzuno's cheeks red again.

"T-T-Thanks Nagumo!"

...

"Nagumo Bro, is that her!?" they suddenly heard and turned around to find two boys and two girls. Suzuno recognized the boys as Nagumo's friends he always shared the break with.

"Yep this is her!" he replied.

Atsuishi stepped forward and grabbed Suzuno's hand. "My name is Atsuishi, nice to meet you Suzuno!"

"Y-You know my name?"

"Of course I know, you don't guess how happy Nagumo was when you accepted!~.."

"SHUT-UP Atsuishi!" Nagumo hissed, clearly embarrassed.

"Aah well, this is my date Clara!" Atsuishi continued while pointing at the blue-haired girl behind him.

"My name is Netsuha, and this is my date Yuki! I hope Nagumo didn't bothered you until now, he can be really annoying sometimes!" Netsuha winked at her. A huge vein appeared on Nagumo's head.

"I think we better get some drinks!" Atsuishi said, little afraid of Nagumo who was about to explode.

"Yeah you better do!" Nagumo snapped at him. "Bring a beer for me!"

"And you a mix Suzuno?" Netsuha asked.

Nagumo looked at Suzuno, she was doubting a lot to take not to take the offer, she was afraid but thrilled at the same time.

"Well I think Suzuno want to start with some soda, or am I wrong Suzuno?" Nagumo smiled at her.

"Y-Yeah a cola would be fine!"

"Okay then a beer and cola it is!"Atsuishi cheerfully said while he lead his girl to the drinks, with Netsuha and Yuki following them.

"See, I said it would be fine if you take a soda! You don't have to feel pushed if you don't wanna then you don't do! I knew you lied about it!" he smirked..

"S-Sorry I shouldn't have lied about that, but thanks!"

"No prob~.. soooo wanna dance?" he asked with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Of course!" she smiled. Nagumo smiled back and happily lead her to the dance floor. The music wasn't really slow, actually quite active. Nagumo went to stand behind Suzuno, folding his arms around her, what pressed their body's against each other. Then they started to dance on the music.

But the more Suzuno looked around, how more girls she spotted that were staring at them, especially her, and it weren't really nice glances, actually more like they wanted to kill her.

"U-Uh Nagumo, w-why are all those girl staring at me so angrily, did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't they are just jealous! You can better ignore them, they are probably going to do that all night long. "

"But why?"

"They are my exes! I guess they are jealous though, I actually don't know why, I'm single quite a time now."

Suzuno was startled. All those girls.. they dated all of them?!.. she counted at least twelfth girls..

"Y-Y-You've dated.. all.. all of them?" she stammered. She then looked at them with a good eye, they were all beautiful girls, and in Suzuno's opinion more beautiful than her, and definitely more popular.

"Yeah... it's quite a time ago though!" Nagumo said, he didn't looked very happy about it, his voice was low and calm, u-instead of the fierce and warm voice Suzuno heard until now. "They were a big mistake.."

"M-M-Mistake?!" Suzuno said, she didn't knew why but she felt suddenly angry, was it that he kinda used those girl, but that couldn't be it, she didn't care about them, or was it that she was afraid to get played as well.

"N-N-NO, I didn't meant mistake, I meant.. uhm.." he said scratching the back of his head looking for the right words to say. Suzuno had departed from him meanwhile. And was now looking him angrily in the eyes.

"Am I a mistake as well, or am I just a toy to you!?" she said, she could feel the sadness take her over the more and more, but she tried to hold her tears with everything she had. "I can't be other than a mistake or a toy right, what am I compared with those.. those bitches! They're pretty, I'm not, they popular, I'm not!"

"SUZUNO! Stop it.." Nagumo interrupter her. "I like you, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you out!"

"But you asked them out as well, and they are played AS WELL!" she started to raise her voice, this wasn't like her, her calm attitude totally disappeared in Nagumo's present, she just couldn't hide her feelings for him.

"Suzuno, I really like you!"

"Oh yeah, I believe you if you prove me I'm not a toy, and a mistake! Yea I don't believe your sweet words, I don't believe you sweet gestures, I don't believe ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

* * *

**That's it, I hope you liked it, and I wanna thank the ones who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Please leave a review! ^^**


	4. Tip one: Don't give a fuck!

**Hello dear readers!**

**Here is a new chappie!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy~**

* * *

_**...~**Chapter four: Tip one: "Don't give a fuck!"**~...**_

* * *

"N-Nagumo, I'm willing to give you some time to prove it, I like you as well, otherwise I wouldn't be here! But.. I don't accept to get used by a guy, so if I get any sign that can lead to it, we're done for!" she replied unsure.

"I promise there won't be any sign, except for me showing that I like you! Like you very much!" he smiled.

"Good! Then let's forget it shall we?" Suzuno smiled back.

"With pleasure, my lady!" Nagumo bowed holding his hand in the air, to ask for hers. Suzuno giggled with one hand for her mouth, making her quite cute, and her other hand gently sank on Nagumo's one he held up for her. When their hands entangled they looked in each other's eyes, sparkling from happiness, though Suzuno's eyes held also some doubt, Nagumo noticed it what made his glance more worried than before.

"I-I can also bring you home, if you don't feel like partying now.." he softly said, he didn't wanted to leave, but if it is what Suzuno wanted right now, then he would surrender.

"Are you crazy! This is my very first party, I'm going to enjoy this so mad! I'm going to enjoy this together with you!" she happily replied, making Nagumo smile.

"Oh really, well I'm an expert in partying, what about I show you how to do it!" he grinned.

"Oeh I like it, especially with that sexy grin you put on!" Suzuno winked, and couldn't keep the cute giggle inside her mouth, making Nagumo blush a little.

"So you like my grin?" he smiled raising a eyebrow. "What about this!" he said, and before Suzuno could react he had closed the distance between then wrapping his arms around her, that closed her in a tight embrace. Their body pressing against each other, Suzuno's head against his muscular chest, and he leaned with his cheek on her head.

"Well I love this, what 'bout you?" Nagumo whispered in her ear.

"I would love this even more if we were doing it in private!" she smirked, and the smell of Nagumo's strong, but oh so delicious scent was mouth-watering, she almost wanted to ask what perfume it was to buy it for herself but she decided to keep it her little secret.

Nagumo on the other hand, was enjoying he slim yet round figure that was closely pressed against his, the warmth coming from her body made him unbelievably happy.

"So, I will show you the best way, to enjoy a good party!" Nagumo said releasing the hug, he smirked at her, making Suzuno curious what he was thinking. "Okay! Then show me!" she smiled.

"Okay first!" he said grabbing her hand and took her to the drinks, were Netsuha and Atsuishi were busy, trying to find some soda. "O-Oi! Nagumo, Suzuno!" Atsuishi waved at them. Nagumo sighed but headed to him anyways.

"What's wrong?" Nagumo asked, because of the hard look on both their faces.

"We're trying to find any soda, but we only see alcoholic! Maybe you have to ask Hiroto were he leaved it.." Netsuha explained to them while scratching the back of his head.

"O-Oh then something else will be good as well!" Suzuno said, not wanting to be such a bother.

"You sure Suzuno, Hiroto's over there!"

"Hey, I'm old enough now! I think it will get time to try!" she winked at him, and walked over to the table, looking for something to drink. She saw a bottle in the corner with transparent liquid in it. She took it and poured it in a plastic cup.

"S-Suzuno!" Nagumo sweat dropped. "You've just grabbed the most strong alcohol they sell, and you have to mix that, not drink it purely!" he giggled. "Should I help you a little out?" he winked, Suzuno blushed a bit from embarrassment and decided that Nagumo probably should know better what she had to drink, so she nodded in agreement.

"Okay what 'bout this?" Nagumo said and picked a bottle with blue liquid from the table and showed it to her. "This is not so strong, and very sweet, perfect to start with right?" he smiled.

"O-Okay!" Suzuno said and held the cup in the air, so Nagumo could pour it in.

"Well, I hope it tastes you!" he said putting the bottle back on its place. Suzuno stared at her drink, she was about to drink alcohol, something everyone said that was bad, and that it's for older people. But that is what they said four years ago, she was older now, and old enough for it. Her stomach was tickling, she only didn't knew if it was because she was thrilled, or that she felt bad. Nagumo also grabbed some drink and said: "What about sitting over there!" he pointed at some pillows that lay somewhere in a corner, what made a kind of resting place/bed.

"S-Sure!" she replied and followed Nagumo to the corner. It was darker over there, because the light wasn't hard enough to reach it all to the corners, Suzuno got a bit nervous from it, it was a private spot, not much people will notice them over there. But on the other hand, maybe Nagumo brought her there, so she wouldn't get those nasty glances from all those girls anymore. She sat down next to him, both in relax mode, laying down on those pillows.

"So, now we finally have some privacy! Let's tell some things about ourselves, then we get to know each other better!" he smiled at her.

Oh so that was the reason to bring her over there, he wanted to know more about her, and this spot gave them some privacy, the music was also softer so you could hear each other better this way. They were total strangers anyways, so this was a perfect time to get to know each other.

"So what do you wanna know about me?" Suzuno giggled.

"Hmm, what hobby's do you have?"

"I don't have much time, I help a lot at home, but if I have spare time, you can always spot me on the soccer fields!"

"You play soccer?" Nagumo asked enthusiast.

"Yes I do, you as well?"

"Yes! So then we can play together, sounds nice!" he winked. "Are you a bit good at it?"

"Don't know, you'll see it then!" she smirked. "What about you?"

"Ohh, I'm a professional!" he joked, while sticking out his tongue in a playful way, making Suzuno giggle. She took her glass and stared at it again. "It's still bothering you, isn't it? Well I can ask Hiroto for some soda if you want?"

"N-No, I'm just curious what will happen!" she said and then finally took a gulp of the blue liquid in her cup. "Hm, this is delicious!" she said excited taking another gulp.

"Ho-Ho, not to fast princess~!" Nagumo giggled.

"Hihi, sorry but it really just tastes like lemonade!"

"That's the joke behind it, before you know it you look like that!" he said pointing at two boys, laying on the ground counting stars, while hiccupping and giggling all the time.

"No, haha, I think I can hold myself before looking like that!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well, and before I knew it I was sitting on a roof, jumping into the pool, what actually almost went wrong because I tripped." He laughed. "But don't worry, I learned my lesson, and I will help you with it as well." he added.

"Okay, then you'll be my guard from now on."

"Oh someone is having wild plans for tonight!" Nagumo giggled.

"Oh I sure have, just as long as you promise me to bring me home in one piece."

"This is getting interesting!" he smirked, and then they both started to laugh.

"But why did you jumped into a pool? From the rooftop?"

"Hehe I was a little drunk, they dared me too! It's a while ago, and it was here actually!"

"They have a pool?!" Suzuno exclaimed surprised.

"Well having a house this big, most includes a swimming pool, right? Should I show you?"

"YESS!"

Nagumo stood up, and helped Suzuno as well. They walked towards the back door that leaded towards the garden.

"It's locked.." Suzuno said disappointed.

"Party rule number one: 'Never give a fuck!'.." Nagumo smiled, and grabbed a key from out of an kitchen cabinet and opened the door. They gently entered the garden, on their tiptoes.

"I think Hiroto isn't going to like it!.." Suzuno whispered.

"Ah well, as long as we are the only two, he probably won't care, we just lock the door again!" he said, he locked the door and put the key in his pants. He grabbed Suzuno's hand and used his mobile phone as a light to see where they were going.

"Whoa, this garden is huge!" Suzuno said stunned, looking around full of disbelieve.

"Oh just wait till you see the pool, it all the way in the back!" he grinned, and they walked another vife minutes and then arrived.

Though they didn't see a thing, because it was so dark. "Oh stop walking, the pool should be here somewhere, before we know it we fall he into the water.

Nagumo carefully took one step to another, until he reached the switch for the light. When Suzuno finally was able to see what was in front of her, her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Omg... I'm... I'm just speechless, this is amazing!" she stammered looking at the huge pool on front of her. It was decorated in a jungle style, with huge palm trees and all kinds of flora and fake rocks covering the pool. Making a romantic scene. "It sure is he!" Nagumo smiled while heading her way again. The light came from out of the ground, so it wasn't very light, which made it even more romantic than it was already was. There was a beautiful golden glow all over the pool.

"Wanna take a dive? It warmed up water, perfect for this weather!" Nagumo smiled.

"I-I-I didn't brought a bikini.." Suzuno said disappointed.

"That's okay! They save all their swimming suits and stuff in there!" he said pointed at a little wooden house, that was probably meant for storage.

"Hiroto as a sister, so there will be some bikini's! I need his trunks as well, so shall I go first?" Nagumo suggested.

"And we can lean his stuff? Is he alright with that?"

"He don't forget rule number one: 'Don't give a fuck!'"

"hihi okay, well hurry up then, it's getting cold in a dress!" she said pushing him inside.

After a while Nagumo came out holding two towels in his hands. "I've took this for you already, and the bikini's are on the right!" Nagumo guided her, and then Suzuno walked into the house, she wasn't able to lock the door, because Nagumo was holding the key. But she trusted him with this, Nagumo didn't seem like a guy who would sneak in and stuff. She walked over to o box with all kinds of bikini's. To her luck Hiroto's sister had the exact same size, so she grabbed a black bikini out of it and started dressing herself.

The first thing she noticed when Nagumo came out is that he has a six-pack, she almost started to drool, but it made her shy as well. Nagumo had such a divine body, that hers wasn't good enough for him, she felt embarrassed.

"Suzuno, everything okay?" Nagumo asked from behind the door.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm coming!" she said and walked out then.

"W-Wow, that bikini suits you good Suzuno!" Nagumo said blinking his eyes a few times. "Okay shall we!" he added when Suzuno finally stood next to him.

He grabbed her hand and said. "On three!"

"One.."

"Two.."

"THREE!" and then both jumped into the water.

* * *

**...~**_Next chapter: "Tip two: "Find a group!"_**~...**

* * *

**That's the chapter for now, I'm sorry I wanted to make it bigger but my inspiration came to its end! :$$**

**Well I hope ya'll liked it and I wanna thank you for the reviews, favo's /follows. Because they make me soooo happy!^^**

**SO THANK YA'LL!**

**Well dear readers, please leave a review! And thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
